mark_redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jesse Windmaker
Jesse Windmaker, (also known as Luuke Windmaker, Jesse James, Hobgoblin, The Joker, The Jokster or Emperor Joker), was a human comedian and criminal who served various criminal empires throughout his storied career. and also formed his own lawbreaking group called the Red Hood Gang as well as the Joker's Gang. Biography Early life The man who who would become known as the Joker was born Jesse Windmaker on August 16, 1951. Details of his childhood were scarcely known, but Windmaker himself claimed that he moved around a lot with his siblings. One of his siblings, a twin brother named Luke, would later become one of his most hated enemies. Sometime later, he was married and attempted to pursue his dream of being a stand-up comedian, though it failed miserably. He was later hired as an engineer at the Ace Chemical plant, but was soon fired. Living in a rundown tenement on the far side of New York City, Napier became an enforcer for the mob because they afforded him a chance at a decent sum of money. At one point early on, he and Bruce Wain caught a glimpse of each other. He was later hired to target the businessman Carl Bane after his mob bosses discovered Bane had embezzled from them. Andrea Bane returned home from grocery shopping, only to see the criminal emerging from the house, and silently walked past her. She rushed inside to find her father murdered in cold blood. Criminal career Red Hood and Joker gang Years later, Napier became the Red Hood, criminal leader of the Red Hood Gang. In debt to the mob and desperate to support his pregnant wife, Jeannie, Red Hood staged their first robbery at the Ace Chemical Plant, where he was formerly employed. During the heist a shootout ensued between Red Hood's gang and the New York City Police which lead to an intervention from the Bat. Leaping in front of him, Red Hood attempted to shoot the Caped Crusader, but the bullet was ricocheted through his cheeks. In a panic, Napier lost his balance, and fell off a catwalk and into a drainage vat of chemical waste that washed him out into the river. Believing Windmaker to be dead, the mob hired a corrupt police officer to take his wife out for his failure to produce the money. He succeeded, and Windmaker's wife, along with their unborn baby, burned to death in a alleged "accidental" electric fire. Upon discovering this, the crook's already fragile mind and sadistic nature fully surfaced and he began a brief search for the corrupt cop who killed his wife. Driven partially insane from the experience, the criminal decided to pattern himself after the playing cards Joker character that the chemicals were used to create and vowed to show the world the triumph of his comic genius. Soon after his recreation and new name, the Joker quickly became a noted criminal entity in New York's criminal underground. He did this when he brazenly challenged New York's underworld and police department by announcing over the radio that he would kill three of New York's most prominent citizens. The Bat investigated the crimes and were startled to find the victims' bodies stricken with a macabre perpetual grin upon their faces. The Joker attempted to murder the Bat with the same deadly Joker venom that he used on his other victims, but the Bat stopped him and the Joker went to prison. The Joker did not stay in prison very long, however, as he soon escaped via an explosive capsule concealed in a molar, and continued his crime spree. Return and "death" As he was deciding that the "game" between him and Batman was growing old, the Joker devised one last scheme directed at Batman's family. After years away from New York City, Joker and Harley Quinn returned and kidnapped Batman's daughter Heleena Wain. In the former partially demolished Arkham Asylum, Joker systematically tortured Helena for three weeks. After several serum injections and electric shocks, Robin revealed all his secrets to the Clown Prince of Crime, including the fact that Batman was really Bruce Wayne. Joker then completed the "makeover" by splicing their DNA together, resulting in his victim's face contorting into a Joker like smile and then dressed as a crude version of himself named "Joker Junior" (or "J.J." for short), much to the horror of Batman and Batgirl. Joker even went far enough to document the torture to show in the operating theater to Batman as the "Our Family Memories" video. While succeeding in enraging Batman, Joker delivered a knife to Batman's knee, crippling his nemesis. However, not even Joker could fully turn J.J., and rather than shoot Batman and "deliver the punchline", J.J. shot and killed Joker instead. Joker's last words were "That's not funny... That's not..." before gasping in his last breath and collapsing from the mortal wound, dead. Then Tim suffers a mental breakdown and Batgirl comforts him. Years later, Joker kidnapped Batman's daughter Heleena Wain with the help of Harley Quinn and used shock treatments and serums to extract secrets about Batman from her. He also used genetics technology to remake Tim Drake into "J.J." and almost had him shoot Batman when the Joker had him on the ropes. Tim Drake instead shot the Joker and was restored to normal, though he was forced to retire his role as Robin. Helena was able to overcome the trauma through years of therapy, though she was still under the influence of the chip Joker had installed on him that changed him from Tim Drake into the Joker. Terry McGinnis as Batman destroyed the chip with the Joker's electronic joy buzzer, restoring Tim Drake to normal. Years later, Joker Personality and traits The Joker was also very skilled in the fields of chemistry, genetics, and nuclear engineering. He also seemed capable of mastering whatever he put his mind to when he wanted to. He was also highly computer literate. Kerr spoke fluent English as well as some Spanish, though he claimed that he flunked Spanish in high school. The Joker was highly mentally unstable, which at times caused him to make bad decisions that put his own well-being in jeopardy. Windmaker and Harleen Quinzel had a pair of hyenas named Bud and Lou. Relationships Romances Jeannie Kerr Harleen Quinzel Powers and Abilities Jesse Windmaker had much of the same proficiency in application of sorcery and sword dueling as his twin brother. During their duel at Mount Atlantis, Windmaker found himself constantly matched by his brother. Their abilities were nearly equal, though his presence caused a pressure to form in Windmaker's mind, giving the evil twin a slight advantage. The Joker's saber techniques utilized vicious, aggressive thrusts. Joker was adept in several telekinetic techniques, including pushing, pulling, and sword throwing. In addition, the Joker had frequently proven himself to be an excellent hand-to-hand combatant. His ability to withstand seemingly any amount of pain, and the agility granted him by his insanity and willpower made him a fearsome physical foe. He fought nearly completely unpredictably, and always had tricks up his sleeves for if he was losing. There were many times where he was shown as being able to hold his own in hand-to-hand combat against the Bat himself. Appearances References Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Members of the Joker's Gang Category:Comedians Category:Con artists Category:Thieves Category:Criminals Category:Members of the Council of Evil Category:Sorcerers Category:Members of the New Joker's Gang Category:Individuals with mental disorders